Minha doce criança
by Gemini-sama
Summary: Um cavaleiro relembra da sua infancia...e de td o q sentia por seu amigo...aahh ta horrivel esse resumo...mas leiam que eh bunitnhu


Minha doce criança

Bom... Cavaleiros do zodíaco não é nosso...mas se fosse seria tão bom...aham...mas infelizmente pertence ao Kurumada

Sweet child o'mine pertence ao Guns n' roses. E para podermos adaptá-la a fanfic modificamos algumas partes da letra... como por exemplo: trocamos She por He.

**He's got a smile that a sees to me/ **

**Reminds me of childhood memories/ **

**We were everything was a fresh as the bright blue sky.**

**(Ele tem um sorriso que me faz/**

**Resgatar as lembranças da minha infância/**

**Onde tudo era tão fresco como o esplendor do céu azul).**

Lembro-me de quando éramos pequenos. Todas as vezes que me vias sorria. Era um sorriso inocente e brincalhão. Tu eras para mim um irmão caçula. Mas isso tu nem desconfiavas. Eu como sempre era muito distante de todos. Sempre frio. Mas o único que me fazia sorrir era você. Hoje quando me lembro disso, lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto. Isso me faz recordar do dia em que chegaste às casas. Eras tão frágil e pequeno estava com olhos lacrimosos. Sentia vontade de protegê-lo. Mas foi quando sob um esplendido céu azul, tu corrias para abraçar alguém mais velho que te desse carinho. E eu mesmo sendo somente alguns meses mais velho, o abracei forte, dando-te todo o carinho que precisavas. Mas tudo aquilo que demonstrava pra ti quando era pequeno acabou intensificando-se. E hoje sinto sua falta.

**Now and then when I see his face/**

**He takes me away to that a special place/**

**And if started to long I probably you break down and cry.**

**(De vez em quando ao ver seu rosto/**

**Ele me leva para aquele lugar especial/**

**E se eu o olhasse muito provavelmente eu quebraria e choraria).**

Lembro-me bem daquele dia de primavera há 15 anos atrás. Quando todos os aprendizes tiveram folga e resolveram ir andar no lago perto do bosque. Aquele dia, todos estávamos naquele lugar. Em um lugar especial. Eu apesar de não muito mais velho era um dos responsáveis. Observava a tudo e a todos, não me juntava a vocês. Mas eu olhava especialmente para uma pessoa, era você. Divertia-se tanto e sorria. Recordo-me perfeitamente de seu rosto e de sua alegria. Mas principalmente daquela hora em que, novamente, corria em minha direção. Só que desta vez não tinha lagrimas nos olhos. E sim o mais belo sorriso que já vi algum ser possuir. Tentavas me fazer ir nadar com todos, mas eu frio como sempre não ia. Porem tu deste um grande sorriso para mim, um sorriso contagiante que nunca vou esquecer. E foi por causa dele que cedi e o acompanhei.

Saga: Nossa que surpresa!

Shura: Você por aqui... esse moleque faz milagres.

E era realmente um milagre. Tu foste o presente mais precioso que Zeus me deu, fez com que você, este ser cheio de luz e amor cruzasse meu caminho. Só que não pude desfrutá-lo. E hoje quando me lembro disso, meus joelhos cedem pelo peso de meu coração e me afogo em lagrimas de desespero que encharcam o meu rosto.

**Ohhh... Sweet child o'mine **

**Oh oh oh oh... Sweet love of mine**

**(Ohhh... Minha doce criança)**

**(Oh oh oh oh... Meu doce amado)**

Meu doce amigo... meu doce amor

**He's got eyes of a bluest skies/ **

**As if they thought of rain/**

**I hate to look into those eyes/ **

**And see announce of pain**

**His hair reminds me of a warn safe place/ **

**Where as a child I'd hide/ **

**And pray for the thunder and the rain/ **

**To quietly pass me by.**

**(Ele tem olhos do mais azul dos céus/ **

**Como se eles pensassem em chuva/ **

**Eu odeio olhar nesses olhos/ **

**E ver uma pitada de dor**

**Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro/ **

**Onde, como criança, eu me escondia/ **

**E rezava para que a chuva e o trovão/ **

**Calmamente passassem por mim).**

Lembro-me ainda das vezes que chovia. Quando garoava recordo-me de suas travessuras. Adorava tomar banho dessa chuvinha fina com os outros. Eu tentava te trazer para dentro para que não ficasse doente. Mas ao invés disso, era eu quem ia para a chuva. Por que? Porque eu queria ficar ao seu lado de qualquer jeito. Ficava bravo com você, que por inúmeras vezes me atirou na lama ou então me fazia correr atrás de você, porque queria que queria pular no lago. Era tão pequeno que pensava que se afogaria se fosse para lá. Ficava horas correndo e sorrindo para mim, até quando eu finalmente te alcançava e te carregava para dentro.Fazia tudo isso para permanecer ao seu lado. Lembro-me que quase sempre que depois dessas brincadeiras, tu ficavas febril. Por isso te carregava em meus braços enquanto debatia-se para que o largasse e deixasse voltar para continuar a brincar junto dos outros. Era firme em minhas decisões, mesmo quando me olhava com os olhos lacrimejantes tentando fazer-me ceder. Eu simplesmente olhava em seus profundos olhos azuis e sorria. Isso te deixava mais bravo ainda. Sempre amarravas a cara para mim depois, o que me fazia sorrir mais ainda. Assim era todo o caminho até o banheiro onde o colocava sob um chuveiro no qual água muito quente caia. Esperava até suas "maçãs do rosto" ficassem rosas, então te dava um pijama e o mandava direto para a cama, para que lá você esperasse por mim. Quando chegava em seu aposento levando um chá bem quente tu reclamavas que era amargo ou coisas assim. Mas bastava um olhar meu para que se calasse e tomasse tudo. Acho que ao seu ver, aquele olhar era de advertência e como sempre frio. Mas aquele era um olhar de quem se preocupa e ama.

Mas quando começava a anoitecer, a chuva ficava cada vez mais forte, iniciando assim um show de luzes com seus relâmpagos, e sons com seus trovões. Logo que entrava no quarto para te ver, estavas escondido embaixo das cobertas. Tremia e chorava, era tão frágil. Para todos, você era o brincalhão e o valentão, pois sempre desafiava os cavaleiros mais velhos como Aioros. Isso o deixava frustrado, pois eras um garoto muito ousado. Porem quando estavas sozinho em seu quarto que mostrava o seu verdadeiro ser. Eu era o único que te via assim.chegava perto de você bem devagar retirando as cobertas do rosto. Via sua face morena lavada pelas lagrimas de medo. Sentava ao seu lado e enxugava seu rosto com carinho, aquele mesmo carinho que você precisava no dia em que chegaste aqui. Mas quando percebia que estava ao seu lado, assustava-se um pouco e envergonhado tentava esconder as lagrimas. Mas eu te abraçava e fazia com que se acalmasse. Assim que eu encostava na cabeceira da cama, tu pulavas para o meu colo buscando proteção e carinho. Escondia seu rosto no meu peito ficando encoberto pelos meus longos cabelos. Enquanto ainda o ouvia soluçar, afagava com amor as mechas de seu cabelo azul. Então percebia que havia adormecido.

Assim passavam-se as noites quando éramos pequenos. E eu sem perceber começava a nutrir por você algo que vai muito alem de uma amizade. Algo que nunca pensei que fosse capaz de sentir.

**Ohhh... Sweet child o'mine **

**Oh oh oh oh... Sweet love of mine **

**( Oh oh oh oh...Meu doce amado)**

**(Ohhh...Minha doce criança)**

Meu mais doce amigo... Meu mais forte amor.

**Where do we go? Where do we go now?**

**(Para onde vamos? Para onde vamos agora? )**

Que farei agora? Que farás agora? Para onde irás? Eu para onde irei? Para quem iras correr agora, já que não estou mais ai?

Mas que bobagem a minha. Tu já tens 20 anos e ainda te vejo com a mesma doçura que via antes, quando correste para mim no seu primeiro dia nas casas. Lembro-me do dia em que Athena retornou ao Santuário. Eu enfrentei o meu discípulo, mesmo sabendo que eu iria morrer. Acho que você também sabia que aquele era o meu dia. Estava triste quando o vi batalhar com Hyoga e acreditar nele. Sabia que se ele chegasse vivo até aqui, eu morreria. E você também percebeu isso no momento em que a luta entre nós, mestre e pupilo, começou. Minha alma ainda estava presente no templo quando te vi chegar, juntamente com Athena e os outros cavaleiros de ouro. Lembro-me que tu abaixaste na minha frente. E recolheu minhas lágrimas. Minhas primeiras lágrimas. Pensaste eram de alegria, pois havia morrido como sempre desejei morrer. Pelas mãos de meu discípulo. Mas saiba que não eram. Que tu estavas errado. Aquelas lágrimas eram por sua causa. Pois saiba que mesmo eu tendo morrido do jeito que queria, com a coragem de enfrentar meu discípulo, a quem eu também amava. Só que não tive coragem para revelar o que sentia por você. Nunca revelei isso a ninguém, e este foi o meu maior erro. Aquelas lágrimas que você recolheu no meu leito de morte eram lagrimas de dor. As mesmas que derramo agora relembrando disso. De dor por nunca ter me revelado para você. De arrependimento, pois nunca mais poderei fazer isso e sentir seu calor, seu cheiro e ouvir sua voz e o som de seu sorriso.

Mas tudo realmente piora quando me lembro de você chegando perto do ouvido de meu corpo congelado, por causa da batalha, e dizendo com a voz embargada e lagrimas no rosto "eu te amo Kamus de aquário! Eu nunca vou te esquecer... meu único e primeiro amor".Ao lembrar disso sinto-me a pior e mais covarde pessoa do mundo. Pois não tive coragem para revelar para você todo o meu sentimento. Agora é tarde de mais. Estou morto. Não posso te ver. Você não pode me ver, nem me ouvir. Estou sozinho aqui, mergulhado na minha dor e tristeza. Pois não posso estar com você. E não posso sentir o calor de seu corpo. O cheiro de seus cabelos. E nunca... nunca vou poder dizer aquilo que me faz sofrer. Não vou poder dizer pra você, as simples, mas fortes palavras que podem fazer o coração de um homem mudar. Nunca mais poderei ser feliz, ao seu lado. Pois não tive a coragem. Não te disse: Eu te amo escorpião, com todas as minhas forças".

N/A: Nosso primeiro songfic..de muitos...bjus


End file.
